Secrets!
by Calygirl205
Summary: Dillon and Summer haven't told the other's that they are together. when they finally tell them Scott's reaction is not good! what is Scott's problem with Summer anyways! : Please read and review!This use to be the wolf and the bear!
1. The Secret Romance

**Summer & Dillon **

**This is dedicated to my best friend named who was taken to a shelter due to abuse from her stepfather! I love and miss you!**

**I want to thank yellow-ranger-fan for support when I'm felling down and for helping me with my other story! I hope you like it! Please read and review!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

_**Author's POV**_

It was just another average day in the Corinth City Dome. All the RPM rangers were sitting around the garage. Flynn was working on his car, and Scott was admiring his precious car. Ziggy was annoying everyone as usual. Summer and Dillon were quietly talking to each other. Dillon and Summer have been going out for a couple of months now and it was going well. Summer's favorite thing to do is to sit beside Dillon and hold hands when no one was looking. They hadn't come out and told the rest of the team about their relationship.

"Hey Dillon, how about we go on a walk so we can be alone." Summer asked him with a mischievous smile. She loved to go on walks with him because it was the only time that they could be alone together.

"Sure, it's that or to listen to Ziggy!" Dillon replied with a smile.

With that said they both got up and walked out of the garage. As soon as they were outside of the garage Summer grabbed Dillon's hand.

_**Summer's POV**_

"I love you!" I told Dillon as we intertwined our fingers.

"I love you too." He told me and then he kissed my forehead.

"It's so nice to just get our and be alone with you. I just hate that we are hiding it from them, I hate keeping things from my friends." I frowned.

"They'll understand, but in the meantime we can keep to our selves and do what we want." Dillon replied.

"Well maybe tonight we can go out with the others to dinner and we can break the news to them. I really don't want to continue to hide this. I don't want to hide my love for you from everyone else." I told Dillon with a small frown.

We stopped by a tree where Dillon leaned against it. Our hands were still intertwined so I laid my head on his chest and I smiled softly as I looked up at him. I truly love him! Everything is perfect when he's around me, but the thing was that I don't know much about him.

"Fine, we will tell them tonight and we should go ahead and have a group dinner." Dillon smiled at me, and he leaned down to kiss me passionately.

"Come on let's get back before they get suspicious." I smiled as I pulled Dillon with me.

Once we got back Dillon and I asked them to go to dinner that night with us so we can go out as a group. Of course, Ziggy and Flynn accepted and it took Scott a few minutes to accept but it was official we were all going out to eat as a group. We decided to leave at 6:30 pm and it was only 4 pm. I went to my room and I decided to lie down, but then I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in!" I shouted loud enough for whoever was at my door could here me. Dillon stepped into my room and closed the door and I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey, need any company?" Dillon asked me.

"I don't know, are you going to keep me company?" I asked him jokingly.

"That's all up to you!" Dillon replied as he laid down on top of my bed next to me. He grabbed me into his arms as I put my head into his chest. I loved to be in his arms, to feel his warmth around me. I had gotten so lost in his body that I feel asleep without actually realizing it.

"Hey, Summer, it's 5:30 babe, I think you should get ready to go soon." Dillon told me as I slowly started to come around.

"Did I fall asleep? Damn!" I replied.

"I knew I was sleepy but I didn't actually think I would fall asleep. Oh well, " I sighed, "I want to stay in your arms." I told him.

"I would let you but the others will be getting ready and we have to leave soon." Dillon smiled down at me as I looked up at him. With that, I reached up and kissed him with passion. One kiss lead to another and soon we were making out. Dillon stopped abruptly and I was kind of disappointed.

"Why'd you stop?" I asked him.

"Because we really have to get up, if Scott finds out that I am in here alone with you he will hate me and let's face it he already hates me." Dillon replied

"So, don't leave, I love you!" I told Dillon.

With that Dillon got off of my bed and then picked me up and set me down with my feet on the floor. Dillon left me in my room to get ready to go. I got dressed quickly, and I left my room in short due time. I walked out of my room and down the steps to the main area of the garage, to come face to face with the guys.

"Alright are we all set to go?" I asked the guys.

"Yep, we're all ready, are you?" Scott asked me.

"Of course!" I replied joyfully.

The riding arrangements were a little different, Scott, Ziggy, and Flynn all rode in Scott's car while Dillon and I rode in his. I still had no idea how I was going to tell the others about Dillon and my relationship. This is one of the hardest things in the world to do. It was going to be a long night!

* * *

_**AN: I hope you liked and I will try to update soon! Please read and review!!!! And if you have any ideas pm me! also if you have any ideas for the title also pm me! thnx :)**_


	2. The Secret Revealed

_**Chapter 2**_

_**The Secret Revealed**_

**_disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!_**

* * *

_**Summer's POV**_

The car ride was sort of quiet at first. I was holding Dillon's right hand the whole time. I loved him a lot and honestly I didn't really want to tell the others. I knew I had to, but that didn't mean that I wanted to.

"How are we going to tell them?" I broke the silence for the first time. Dillon looked over at me and his face told me that he had no answer.

"I don't know, but I think we should wait until the end of dinner. It's just so that if anything happens, we will at least be finished with our meals." Dillon replied.

"Well something tells me that Scott will be pissed!" I smiled at Dillon. I knew that Scott and Dillon never really got along, and I was kind of hoping that Scott didn't try to start a fight with Dillon over this.

With that we arrived at Corinth City's Ruby Tuesday's. Before we got out I leaned over and kissed Dillon passionately. Then I looked out into the lot to see that we have beaten the others here even though they left before us. So I leaned back over and kissed Dillon again. Then out of the corner of my eye I noticed the others pull in a few parking spaces down. We broke off our kiss and we both said I love you before we got out of the car. Then we all met at the door and went in to eat.

The dinner went well as we found out that Flynn and his girlfriend Kara were still dating. We found out that Ziggy had finally got a girlfriend and her name was McKenzie, and that was pretty much all he knew. I really want to meet this girl because to be honest she has Ziggy on cloud nine. We got desert and that's when Dillon looked me in the eyes. I knew it was time to tell the others about me and Dillon.

"So, I need to tell you guys something." I announced over the table. All eyes were on me as I began to speak, I was nervous to say the least.

"Dillon and I have been going out for about a month and we decided that you should know about it." I finally announced after getting over the fear of telling everyone. I didn't look up from my plate because I didn't want to see Scott's reaction. A few moments later I heard Scott get up and walk away. I finally looked up to see Ziggy and Flynn both smiling. I knew that Ziggy and Flynn would be happy for me and Dillon but I hated that Scott was mad.

For the rest of the time we talked about our relationship with the Flynn and Ziggy. When we left the guys, we got into our cars. Dillon and I got into his car and waited for the others to pull out. After they left I busted out in tears.

"Hey, Summer, What's wrong baby?" Dillon asked me.

"How can Scott be so mean to me after all of this time?" I knew Scott hated Dillon, but there was no excuse.

"I'm gonna talk to him later, don't worry about it. Give me a couple days to clear things up. Then ask me how I feel." I told Dillon as I dried up the tears.

"Alright, but you have two days to clear it up." Dillon said.

"After that Scott and I will talk this through, I don't like seeing you hurt." Dillon told me. I smiled at him and then he reached over for a long meaningful kiss.

"I love you." I told him.

"I love you, too Summer." Dillon replied before drawing me in for another kiss.

* * *

**_AN: if you have any suggestions on the next chapter! please review! _**


	3. Goodnight

_**Secrets Chapter 3: Goodnight**_

**An: I hope you like! Sorry it took so long but I promise chapter 4 will be up tomorrow! Please read and review!**

* * *

**Summer's POV**

We drove home in silence and made it home in about fifteen minutes. When we got to the garage the lights were all off signaling the others had already gone to bed.

"Hey Dillon, will you lay with me tonight? I really don't want to be alone. I don't think I can get any sleep without someone being with me." I asked him with my puppy dog eyes that I knew he couldn't resist.

"I guess I could, I don't think anyone would care, come on." Dillon replied as he grabbed my hand and led me up the stairs.

"Can we lay in you room?" I asked Dillon.

"Sure, I don't care. I love you." He replied and then kissed my forehead.

"I love you more." I replied with my genuine smile.

We reached his room and he opened the door. He let me go in first and I waited inside the door for him. Dillon's room was really neat. Basically all he has is a bed, a desk with a laptop, and a dresser. His bed is up against the wall on one side which I personally like. We lay down and I lay against the wall with Dillon in front of me.

"You know, you never appeared to be the kind of guys who's romantic towards a girl," I told him. "You always seemed to be a mysterious bad boy."

"Well, everyone is not what they seem at first glance." Dillon replied.

"True, but you were like a smartass the first time we talked in the jail." I smiled. "You were like, 'Yellow is so not your color,' that was just mean!" I continued to smile while teasing him.

"I'm sorry did it hurt your feelings?" Dillon asked in a smartass tone.

"No." I laughed.

"Well, yellow isn't your color and purple could possibly be your color."

"Why purple?" I asked

"Well it's lighter than black but its darker than yellow." Dillon smiled.

"Whatever, well, goodnight Dillon." I smiled.

"Night Baby." He replied. I reached up to pull him in for a bed time kiss. Shortly after, I was sound asleep.

* * *

AN: I know it's short but I will update soon! Please review!


	4. The Next Morning

**Secrets Chapter 4- The Next Morning**

**AN: Srry I know it's short but I'm trying. **

**Disclaimer: own nothing!**

* * *

**Summer's POV**

The next morning when I woke up, I found myself alone. I'm guessing Dillon got bored, but who knows? I smile to myself just thinking about him, but then I remember what I have to do. I have to talk to Scott but then again, I really don't want to, but I have to.

After I got out of bed I walked down the stairs to see everyone in the kitchen. Flynn was making a smoothie and Ziggy was making himself a bowl of cereal. Scott was on the couch eating a bowl of cereal while Dillon was sitting at the bar with an empty plate from where he probably already ate his food.

I walked up behind Dillon and wrapped my arms around him. I gave him a peck on the cheek, "Morning Sunshine!" I told him cheerfully.

"Morning," he told me as he grabbed my hands from around his neck.

"Hey, Summer, Guess what?" Ziggy asked me randomly as usual.

"I don't know but I guess you will tell me." I told him smiling. He knew I was joking around with him as usual.

"I have a date with McKenzie today and I am going to bring her back here to meet everyone." Ziggy announced excitedly.

"Great, I really want to meet her." I replied.

"Hey Dillon, I'm gonna go for a ride." I told Dillon.

"Okay, do you want me to go with you or you gonna go alone." Dillon whispered so Scott wouldn't hear.

"I don't care. Just meet me outside in 5 minutes. I don't want you to get on with Scott in sight."

"Alright, love you." Dillon replied as he got up and kissed me on the cheek.

"Love you." I replied back.

**Author's POV**

Dillon headed towards his room presumably to get changed. Summer went to one of the cabinets and grabbed a cereal bar in her pocket and mounted her bike. She grabbed her helmet and put it on before she drove out of the garage. About a few a minutes Dillon walked down the stairs and walked out the door.

He walked over to where she was waiting on him and he put on the extra helmet. He got on after that and then they drove away as the sun came up.

* * *

**AN: like I said before sorry I know it's short but the next chapter will be longer! Please review!**


	5. Dillon and Summer's Day

_**Chapter 5- Dillon and Summer's Day **_

_**AN: Srry it took me so long but I took a vacation to Indianapolis but I am back and there is only one more week of school for me!**_

* * *

_**Summer's POV**_

The drive between Dillon and I went well. We got back about a hour ago and it's about time for lunch.

"Hey Dillon, do you wanna go out for lunch?" I asked him as I walked up behind him while he was sitting on the couch.

"Sure, what do you have in mind?" Dillon asked.

"Oh, I was thinking McDonalds or something of that nature but nothing fancy." I replied from behind him.

"Alright, you ready to go?" He asked while getting up.

"Yep!" I replied as I grabbed his hand as we walked towards his car.

We got into the car and left to go eat. The whole ride there we discussed about what we thought about Ziggy being in a relationship. We're both happy for him but we couldn't picture this girl. We finished our meal in short time and we headed back home. When we got back Ziggy was just about to leave.

"Hey Ziggy, you look like your excited." I commented.

"I can't wait to see her, I… I love this girl!" Ziggy replied excitedly.

"Well, if you don't want to be late then I suggest you better get going." I told him laughing.

"Yeah, your right… uh… bye." Ziggy stammered as he got into his new green truck.

"Bye." Dillon and I told him together.

As hard as it was to believe Ziggy had finally got his license. He asked Flynn to help him figure it out but Flynn had refused to do it and told him to go to Dillon. I was told that Dillon taught him about it but I wasn't quite sure how that worked out.

After Ziggy left, I proceeded to head up to my room and Dillon followed closely behind. When I got to my room I went straight for my bed and as if on cue Dillon through the door and shut it quietly. He lay down next to me knowing that I just wanted to be with him. I rolled on top of him and I laid my head on his chest. It didn't last long though because Dillon grabbed me around the waist and rolled us over. He was then kissing me while lying on top of me. The session was getting heated with kisses full of passion. The session would have went farther but there was a knock on the door.

Dillon got off of me and got up to get the door. As he went towards the door, I headed towards my built in bathroom to fix up my appearance.

_**Author's POV**_

"Hey, Doc." Dillon said as he opened the door to see who it was.

"What are you doing in Ranger Series Yellow's room?" She asked Dillon fiercely.

"I was just talking to her. I promise!" Dillon replied coldly.

"You do know that I know about your relationship." Dr. K said with a look that said that she wasn't impressed.

"Who told you?" Dillon asked confused.

"I have my ways Ranger Black." Dr. K replied.

Just then Summer walked out of her bathroom to confront Dr. K.

"Hey, what do you need?" Summer asked.

"I found your morpher on the counter and I wanted to give it back to you just in case you need it." Dr. K told Summer handing her the morpher.

"Thanks, knowing Venjix I will probably need it." Summer smiled at her.

"Well, bye, and play it safe." Dr. K replied as she turned and walked away.

_**Summer's POV**_

I smiled at Dillon as I closed the door. I grabbed one of his hands as we sat on the edge of my bed.

"That was close." Dillon smiled at me.

"Yeah, but I enjoyed it!" I laughed.

"You just wait until I get the chance." Dillon smiled.

"Yeah right, you have to wait for me first." I replied smiling.

"Alright, you win." Dillon smiled his gorgeous smile.

After that was said I kissed Dillon joyfully. I pulled back when the time for air came and I laid my head on his shoulder.

We sat there for a little while until we heard Ziggy call for us. We knew he was bringing McKenzie back here to meet us so Dillon and I reluctantly got up to go meet her.

We emerged from the room and I went to go look over the balcony and I saw a sight that I just couldn't believe. I grabbed Dillon's hand and raced down the stairs with him in tow. I let go of Dillon's hand and raced towards the girl and grabbed her in a sisterly hug.

"Hey, Summer!" McKenzie replied.

"Hey!" I replied.

"Hey Babe, how do you know her?" Dillon asked me.

"Well, this is McKenzie Landsdown," I said hugging her, "this is my little sister."

* * *

_**AN: Yay I finally got it typed!!!!!**_


	6. The Late Night Talk

**Secrets Chapter 6- The Late **

**Night Talk**

**AN: srry I took so long to update but I originally wrote this chapter and I hated it so I rewrote it hope you like! Please read and review!**

* * *

"Whoa, you two are sisters?" Ziggy asked quite surprised by this new fact.

"Yeah, sisters by blood." Summer replied smiling.

McKenzie was about 5 foot 4 with beautiful long golden brown hair like Summer. She had hazel colored eyes and her skin was light like her sisters. You could sort of see the resemblance between the two. Overall the guys were all quite shocked about the truth.

"Nice one Ziggy! Not only did you manage to get a pretty girl but you got your best friends little sister." Dillon smiled.

"Hurt my sis and you will suffer." Summer teased with a smile on her face that let Ziggy know that she was playing with him.

They all mingled for about an hour when they all slowly departed leaving Summer, Dillon, McKenzie, and Ziggy still talking. After a period of time Summer and Dillon went to Summer's room while Ziggy said goodbye to McKenzie after he drove her home.

While Ziggy was out, Summer and Dillon decided to go to bed for the night. Knowing that Dillon didn't sleep much, Summer decided to take the chance and talk to Dillon about his dreams about the mysterious girl.

_**Summer's POV**_

"Hey, what are your dreams about?" I asked quietly as I got on my bed and sat back against my headrest.

"Well they are my memories." Dillon replied with a smirk.

"Well I know that! I was wondering if you were willing to share some details with me?" I replied at first with a smile that shortly faded.

"Sure… but don't tell anyone a single thing that I tell you. I don't want the guys to know about it just yet." Dillon replied. He then walked over to my bed and sit down next to me after he turned off the light. He put his arm around my shoulder and I laid my head on his shoulder.

"I promise… I wouldn't tell them anything that you don't want me to." I replied.

"Well there is always this girl, she has brown hair like mine and I am helping her." Dillon paused, "I help her because she's blind."

I smiled at Dillon because it showed how much of a good person he must have been.

_**Author's POV**_

"So I always find myself in this mysterious place with this girl walking towards me. Then like out of nowhere a bunch of grinders come and separate us. Then some attack-bot takes my memories and that's usually when I wake up. I always wake up out of breath and lost." Dillon hung his head low as he said this.

"Hey, its okay Dillon, we are all here to help you figure out your past," Summer told him softly as she made him look her in the eyes, "especially me."

After having said that Summer pulled Dillon in for a sweet and loving kiss. She felt bad for him, all she wanted to do was make all of his pain disappear. She wanted to help him as much as she could and she was.

Dillon wrapped his arms around her waist as she tossed her arms around his neck and played with his hair as he held her. The feeling of holding Summer made all of Dillon's pain go away. As long as Summer was there with him in his arms his world was perfect.

After what seemed like an eternity they separated from their hug. They laid down for the night together as they had been doing. Summer snuggled into Dillon's chest as she fell asleep. Dillon kissed her forehead and rested for the time being.

_**

* * *

**_

_**AN: I will try to have Chapter 7 up soon! Please review! **_


	7. Scott's Secret

.**Secrets Chapter 7- Scott's Secret**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing well maybe except the plot.**

* * *

**Summer's POV**

Morning came upon us rangers and yet another battle with Venjix. This time there was a lot of tension between Scott and Dillon, but then again there was tension between Scott and I. After the battle Scott and Dillon started to yell at each other. We managed to get them to save it until we got back to the garage.

I road home with Dillon and I spent the whole ride trying my damnedest to calm Dillon down with no change. I didn't want Dillon to get into a more heated argument and possibly even a fight with Scott. We finally got back to the garage and by the looks on the guys faces; it told me that all hell was going to break loose.

"You made a risky move out there." Scott yelled towards Dillon.

"You would have done it to save the girl you love!" Dillon voiced back.

They were fighting mainly over me. During the battle I was out of my suit and down on the ground. The monster aimed at me and Dillon who was still in his suit, jumped in front of me with his protection shield. The blast had took Dillon's breath but in the end we were both fine.

"Maybe if you weren't so reckless…" Scott argued.

"Me… reckless… I thought you would have gotten over that. Face it Scott… I'm not you! I give a damn about the people I love the most. I would give my life to keep Summer safe and she knows that!" Dillon screamed at Scott.

That's when Scott drew back and punched Dillon in the face, and that action pissed Dillon off to the core. Dillon punched back with amazing force and after that the punches were flying between the two. After I got over my shock that's when the truth hit me. I had to talk to Scott to see if my conclusion was right.

"You love me don't you?" I asked Scott.

Of course he didn't hear me so I threw myself in between the two hoping that they wouldn't hurt me. They stopped when I stepped in I faced Scott and had my back turned towards Dillon.

"Do you love me? Is that why you hate Dillon so much? Just because he asked me out first?" I asked Scott lowly.

"Why does it matter? You have Dillon. It doesn't really matter if I like you or not." Scott replied

"Just answer the fucking question with a yes or no answer! Damn it Scott!" I raised my voice towards him.

"Yes, but like I said, it doesn't matter." Scott yelled back.

"Why didn't you just tell me? I might have given it a try but now it's too late." I told him after I lowered my voice.

"I didn't think you felt the same way. So I just never asked." Scott replied.

"I'm sorry but you have to get over it because I am with Dillon." I slowly began to raise my voice.

"Yeah… whatever… I'm leaving… goodbye." Scott replied as he abruptly walked away to his room. I looked in Dillon's direction and saw that he had a cut on his hand and his nose was slightly bleeding.

"Come on Dillon, you need to get cleaned up." I reached for his good hand and lead him to my bathroom to get his nose and hand cleaned up.

"You know Summer; sometimes I just hate him so much." Dillon told me walking up the stairs.

"I know, but now I know why he hates you. All I want you to do is cool off and don't get into anymore fights with Scott. Now lets get you cleaned up." I told him.

"But mommy I don't like cleaning the wounds they burn." Dillon replied playfully with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, well you big baby, get over it, you have to. I think it's funny that you are fearless on the battlefield yet you hate cleaning your wounds with alcohol and peroxide." I told him smiling as we walked into my bedroom and into my built on bathroom.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it." Dillon replied.

He sat down on the edge of my tub and waited for me to get some rubbing alcohol on a few cotton balls. I walked over to him and grabbed his hand to start. He winced as I cleaned his hand without making him complain too much. I bandaged his hand up and I let him deal with his minor nose bleed. I stood behind him while he dealt with the dried blood and I rubbed his back in small circles. He finished quickly and we walked back into my room and we rested.

Dillon sat down on my bed and started to read on of my books. I don't always read the girly drama books and Dillon definitely wasn't reading a girly one.

I smiled as I sat down beside him after I grabbed a book myself. I continued to rub the small circles on his back as we read our books. I couldn't really seem to read as I was solely focused on Dillon.

I put my book down after about half an hour and I rested my head on his shoulder. He shifted as he wrapped one arm around me and held his book in his other hand. He did this for a little while and then he put the book down. He let me lay down seeing as I needed sleep and he casually lay down next to me.

I woke up a few hours later to find Dillon actually asleep. I smiled as I saw the calmness in his features as he sleeps peacefully. I kissed him on the cheek and settled back into his embrace and fell back asleep. Even though it looked as though Dillon was sleeping peacefully he really wasn't. he was having the worst dream he had ever had…

* * *

**~AN: please review! Thanks for reading and I hope to update soon! ~**


	8. Early Morning Talk

**Secrets 8**

**Early Morning Talk**

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything**

* * *

_Dillon's Dream_

I was walking in the park with Summer by my side. Our hands were intertwined and the sun was shinning just right so that Summer glowed. We stopped by a nearby tree and I pulled Summer in close. I went in for a kiss when I felt her tense from under my grip. I looked up to see what had happened and I saw a few grinders running from us. I looked back down at Summer. I saw in her eyes that she was in pain and that life was slipping from her. She collapsed to the ground as her pain began to come over her. She was bleeding severely as the grass beneath her started to turn a dark crimson color. She smiled up at me and whispered I love you for the last time, then she took her last dying breath and she was gone.

_Author's POV_

"Summer!" Dillon screamed as he jolted upright after waking up. He realized it was just a dream, but he just couldn't get it out of his head. He couldn't image having Summer die.

_Summer's POV_

I felt Dillon jolt up and then I heard him scream my name. I sat up quickly and I wrapped my arms around his sweat drenched torso. I proceeded to rub small circles on his back to try and calm him down. His breathing was ragged and you could physically see the tears building up in his eyes.

"Dillon, what happened?" I asked gently after his breathing slowed.

"It was beautiful; you and I together, then some grinders came. They murdered you, took you away from me! I held you and you told me you loved me then you die in my hands, then I woke up." Dillon lowly but forcefully as he wrapped his arms around my waist and held on for dear life.

"It's alright Dillon, I'm fine." I told him squeezing him just a little bit harder.

"I know, I just can't shake the images out of my head. I love you so much; I just don't want to lose you." Dillon whispered.

"I love you too." I replied softly, and then I kissed him sweetly.

"How about you go get clean up real quick and I'll wait up for you and then we'll get some more rest." I suggested hoping that he would comply.

"Alright, I'll be back in a few minutes. Maybe we could get something to eat because I'm kind of hungry."

"Ok, I'll go make us something while you shower ok?" I asked him.

"K." He replied and we both got up and parted our ways.

Dillon headed towards the shower as I walked down stairs to the kitchen…

_Dillon's Shower_

I can't believe that I would dream the death of Summer. It scares me to think about it but I just can't shake these images from my head. I love her so much and I just can't bare the thought of losing her. I love her so much.

_Summer's POV_

I get down to the fridge to find something for us to eat. I decided to make us some eggs to start off our early morning. I can't believe that Dillon had that dream. It just kills me inside to think that it would happen. I crack the eggs and scramble them still thinking about how hard this nightmare must have been for him. I put the eggs in the frying pan not paying attention to the world around me.

Suddenly I feel two strong arms snake their way around my waist. I smile as I put my hands on the hands that are rested on my tummy. I put the eggs on the plate seeing that they were done. I turned around in his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck. I kiss him with fiery passion. We finally broke away and grabbed a plate and sat at the bar together.

"I love you, Dillon." I whispered once I was finished.

"I love you, too" Dillon replied quietly.

I got up and put our plates in the sink. I went over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, and I kissed him again.

"Are you ready to head back up to bed baby? I'm sleepy, I know you don't sleep but I would really love it if you would come with me." I asked him while laying my head on his chest.

"Come on; let's get you back to bed baby." Dillon told me as he planed a kiss atop my head.

With that we headed back up stairs and laid back down for the rest of the night.

* * *

**AN: thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. Please Review!!!! I Beg you!!!!**


	9. The Secrets Out

Secrets Chapter 10- The Secret's Out

AN: Sorry I know its been a while but here it is. BTW I own nothing.

* * *

Author's POV-

The next morning there was a lot of tension in the air between Scott and Dillon. Everyone knew that this wouldn't go away over night even though they hoped it would. Scott and Dillon avoided each other and refuse to even speak. This happened for about two weeks until Summer had enough of it.

Summer's POV-

The silence between Dillon and Scott was really beginning to take a toll on me. I just couldn't take it anymore and I knew I needed to do something. I sent Scott a text message and told him to meet me at the Chick-fil-a in the town square which he agreed to. I headed downstairs to my bike to leave seeing as I knew Scott was already out I couldn't catch a ride from him. About ten minutes later I met Scott at the Chick-fil-a.

"Hey." I said after we sat down at our table.

"Hey, so what do we need to talk about?" Scott asked me with a small smile.

"I was wondering if I could possibly get you and Dillon to fix this. Its taking a strain on all of us, Scott. There has to be a way to fix it." I said and saw his smile drop.

"Summer, its him that's pissed at me. I'm upset but I have had time to think about all this. Yeah I like you but you two are happy together. Also I have met someone anyways." Scott told me with the smile coming back.

"Really, that's great what's she like?" I replied surprised and happy for him at the same time.

"Her name is Jessica, and she's amazing. I met her two days after the fight and the reason why I've been out so much is because I've been going to lunch with her. She works in the base under dad. I really like her Summer." Scott told me with a huge smile on his face.

"That's great! I got an idea." I told him.

"What's your idea?" Scott asked me. that's when I realized that I said the last part out loud.

"Well I was gonna call Dillon and see if he will join us so you guys could work this out. I mean since you have a girlfriend everything should be solved." I replied with a questioning glance.

"Sure you call him, and I'll get us some food." Scott replied with a chuckle.

"K, thanks." I told him s he got up and I pulled out my phone. I dialed Dillon's number and I waited for him to pick up.

"Hey Babe." Dillon said when he picked up.

"Hey, could you join me for lunch at Chick-fil-a. Also Scott has something to say and I think you'll be happy to hear it, Please." I asked pleading with dillon knowing he'd say no.

"I really don't want to talk to him Summer." Dillon began.

"I'll be here, come for me please babe, please?" I begged Dillon once again.

"Fine, but Scott better have something good to say. I'll be there in a few minutes, love yah." Dillon replied with a huff.

"Love you!" I told Dillon and hung up.

About five minutes later Scott came back with the food. He sat down and smiled at me.

"Dillon coming?" He asked.

"Yeah, he should be her in a minute." I replied scanning outside for The Fury (Dillon's car).

"You mean he is here." Scott said smiling. I turned my head in the direction that Scott had pointed to and saw Dillon get out of his car. Dillon walked in and came over to the table and sat down beside me.

"Hey." I smiled cheeringly towards him.

"Hey, so what exactly am I here for?" Dillon said more to Scott than to me but I looked towards Scott.

"Well, Summer wants us to work this out so I agreed. Yeah I may have liked Summer but you don't need to hate me for it. I'm happy for both of you and I have a girlfriend now." Scott smiled when he said his last sentence.

"You have a girlfriend! Since when?" Dillon asked amused.

"Yes I do, so you don't have to worry about me." Scott chuckled as he told Dillon.

"That's good! finally you found someone to make you happy. Maybe you won't be so up tight." Dillon told Scott with a huge grin on his face.

"Maybe Summer could get you to stop brooding all the time." Scott replied back to Dillon's comment.

"I'm sure she can one day." Dillon smiled at me bringing me into the conversation and I smiled back.

"Don't bring me into this." I told them with a smile.

"Fine we'll leave you out of it." Dillon smiled and gave me a little hug.

"Well I say we head back home and relax for the day." I replied getting up from my chair.

"Yeah that sounds like a great idea." Dillon said as he got up.

"Well I'm gonna visit Jessica since she has off today." Scott replied as he got up and threw away the trash.

"You have fun and play it safe." Dillon joked as he grabbed my hand. We all then walked out the door to our separate vehicles, Dillon and I waved to Scott and I gave Dillon a hug.

Dillon and I got back to the garage within ten minutes and preceeded to hang out with the rest of the group. The rest of the evening went great and at dinner that night word got out about Scott's new girlfriend. It was a great week after that because Dillon and Scott were no longer arguing. But by the end of the week things began to spiral out of control.

* * *

AN: Thanks for sticking with this story even though it has been forever since I have updated. please review and I hope to have more up. thanks again.


End file.
